A Dangerous Turn of Events
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: Sequel to "200: A Dangerous Truth". JJ and Reid are living happily together with Henry when things take a turn for the worst after an old enemy returns for revenge. Will everything turn out alright, or will revenge take down the happy family?
1. He's Back

**A/N: Finally, the sequel to "200: A Dangerous Truth" is here! Thank you for being patient with me, I've been really busy lately, so I can only write every other chance I get. Either way, I'll get this finished as fast as I can.**

**Read, review, and enjoy the sequel to "200: A Dangerous Truth"!**

* * *

><p>May 1st, 2014<p>

Spencer and JJ woke up the next morning just where they had fallen asleep: next to each, bodies entangled.

Spencer woke up first. He glanced down at his still-sleeping girlfriend, or at least that's what the BAU called her. Spencer and JJ had decided on the idea of being engaged two weeks ago, they just hadn't told the team. He looked at her and smiled in happiness that he has the life he always wanted.

JJ woke up to Spencer looking at her. She, obviously took this another way.

"Wanting to have another round at this?" JJ said.

Spencer was flustered. "No, it's not that. I was just thinking bout how much I always wanted this life."

JJ giggled. "A life where you wake up next to me without any clothes on?"

Spencer blushed. "Sort of. A life where I could be with you and have a family."

JJ smiled. "I can see us that way as well." JJ started to get out of bed. "Come on, we have to get dressed. Henry will be up soon."

"Alright." Spencer got out of bed and they both got dressed for the day.

* * *

><p>Spencer and JJ sat in the kitchen with Henry eating breakfast.<p>

"Do you think today's gonna be a good day at school?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, Daddy!" Henry replied.

"Alright buddy," Spencer said. He hugged his son closely and let him go to get ready for school.

JJ came behind him and hugged him. "I love that little boy, but I wish I could have been there for the first couple of years."

"I know. But you never know, we might end up having a baby you can get that chance with."

Spencer's eyes widened as he looked at JJ. "You really think that might happen?"

JJ shrugged. "I don't know, but I wouldn't mind it."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks, JJ. I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"Mommy, Daddy! I have to get to school!" Henry yelled from the door.

Spencer pulled away from the kiss. "I'll go drop him off. I'm also going to get some groceries while I'm out. I'll be back soon."

Spencer walked out the door with Henry in tow and drove him off to school.

* * *

><p>Spencer returned an hour later home to see JJ in the kitchen holding a bouquet of flowers.<p>

"Oh, Spence," she said when she saw him. "I love the flowers, thank you."

Spencer's face scrunched up as he set down the groceries in the kitchen. "I didn't leave any flowers for you. I would've told you right away if I was giving you flowers."

JJ gave a small laugh. "They have to be from you. They're my favorite: pink roses."

"But I didn't leave you those. Someone else must have. Who else knows that about you?"

"My mom, my brother and his family, and you."

"That's it?"

"Well, I also told..." She trailed off as her face showed an expression of horror.

"JJ, turn on the news right now," Spencer said immediately. JJ ran over and picked up the remote to turn on the news.

"New details emerge this morning following last night's prison break," the news anchor said. "Former Police Detective William LaMontagne, Jr., who was serving life in prison on charges of aiding and abetting known terrorists, escaped prison last night. It was confirmed that LaMontagne tricked a prison guard into his cell, subdued the guard and stole his uniform. The Metro PD warns citizens that LaMontagne will be considered armed and dangerous and not to come in contact with him if spotted. If spotted, immediately call police to your location."

"We've gotta get out of here right now," Spencer said. "Call Henry's school and tell them that I'm on my way to get him."

JJ scrambled for the phone as Spencer ran out to his SUV to drive straight to Henry's school. Keeping Henry safe was priority #1.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

He walked into the school and went straight to the secretary.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my son Henry," he said.

The secretary didn't look up. "Dr. Reid, you just dropped him off not that long ago."

"What did you just say?" He was extremely angry.

The secretary looked up. "Oh, my God."

He pulled out a gun and held to the secretary's head. "Now call down my son right now or I will shoot your brains out. Do you understand?"

The secretary nodded in fear. She went over to the PA.

"Yes, would you please send Henry down to the office?" The secretary looked back at him. "His... father is here to pick him up."

Not even two minutes later, Henry came running into the office with his backpack expecting to see his father. His father wasn't there, but someone else was.

"Hey, Henry. Daddy's back," he said.

"Go away!" Henry shouted. "You're not my Daddy!"

That made him even angrier. "Henry LaMontagne, you will apologize to me for saying that, right now!"

"No!" Henry refused.

He lunged over to Henry and grabbed him. "You will be sorry for that!"

Henry struggled to free himself but to no avail. He was put into the back of the car and was quickly bound and gagged. Henry cried for help, but it was futile.

He drove off out of sight.

The secretary finally came out of her paralyzing fear and immediately called for the police.

"Yes, there has been a kidnapping at the school. Henry Reid was kidnapped. Why is it important? It's important because the man who kidnapped him is William LaMontagne!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**

**Please don't hurt me. Again, there is a method to my madness.**

**So, how's that for a start for a sequel? Good, bad, meh? Leave a review with your opinion and I'll see ya next time.**

**Don't miss "200" tonight! What will happen?**

**See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	2. The Search Begins

**A/N: Hello again my friends! Sorry for the long wait! Musical, school, swim team, and everything else in the world really began kicking my ass. But now that most of it is over I can hopefully get more of this back on track and on a steadier schedule.**

**With that thought, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>May 1st, 2014<p>

Spencer drove off to the school while JJ drove to the BAU. Upon his arrival, he noticed the police at the school. He jumped out of his car and ran to the nearest officer.

"Hey," he called out, capturing the attention of the officer. "What the hell's going on here?"

"Kidnapping. A little boy," the officer answered.

Spencer paled. "Who was the boy?"

The officer pulled out a paper with the report written on it. "Name is Henry Reid. Five years old. Son of Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau," he rattled off.

Spencer pulled out his badge and flashed it past the officer. "My name is Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm part of the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. My son was the one taken, now let me through."

"Yes, sir," the officer stuttered. He stepped to the side and let Spencer past.

Spencer ran inside and looked straight to the secretary. "Ms. Preston!" Spencer called out. "What happened?"

Ms. Preston looked up at him. "I'm sorry Dr. Reid. He pointed a gun at me. I didn't know what else to do."

"Who pointed a gun at you?"

"William LaMontagne."

Spencer paled in terror. Will had kidnapped Henry.

"Thank you." Spencer walked off as tears stung his eyes.

"Dr. Reid," Ms. Preston called out. Spencer turned back. "You'll save him, right?"

Spencer stared right at her. "You can bet I will."

* * *

><p>JJ ran into the BAU in a frenzy.<p>

"Hotch!" she yelled. Hotch immediately heeded the call.

"What is it, JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Will escaped prison. He left a message for me and Spence."

Hotch's eyes widened. "I'll get the others. Where's Reid?"

"He went to Henry's school to make sure he's safe."

At that moment, JJ's phone rang, signaling Spencer calling.

"Spence, please tell me he's safe," JJ said.

"He held Ms. Preston at gunpoint. He has Henry."

JJ choked for a moment. Tears stung her eyes.

"JJ, I'm sorry. I swear to you that I will find that son of a bitch and make him pay for what he's done."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Spencer, it's okay. We'll all find him."

A pause. "Is Hotch there?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk to him."

JJ handed the phone to Hotch.

"Reid?"

"When we find him, let me take him down. I know it's personal, but that's why I need to do it. He hurt JJ and he took Henry. He needs to pay."

"I know. You can. I won't stop you. Get here ASAP. We'll meet with the rest of the team."

Spencer complied and hung up. He was ready to kick LaMontagne's ass.

And he would stop at nothing to do it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**

**Sorry it's so short! It's hard getting back in the habit of writing.**

**Keep an eye on this story and check out my profile for a poll on new story ideas. Check it out and vote on your favorite choices.**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	3. Information

**A/N: So... yeah. This has been a long time coming. Sorry I didn't get it written sooner. Life has really been kicking my ass for a while. The stress load is getting really high right now. Not to mention some other story ideas that won't leave me alone. Once an idea for another story came, it didn't leave until I wrote it down and, eventually, this just got lost in the process. Now most of those story ideas have been scrapped because, frankly, I don't have enough time to write them and I can never really bring them together. So, yeah, this, Detective Reid and Last Chance will be my focus, with this one being the most important one to work on.**

**Also, sorry for not hitting my intended time frame. That is all on me and my laziness/stupidity. I apologize profusely for pushing this off.**

**One more thing, I have a different Twitter account for my Fanfiction persona, mostly for privacy reasons and the fact that I probably don't need a bunch of people I've never met knowing what's going on in my life. It's not that I don't like you guys following my personal Twitter, it just seems a little creepy that my Fanfiction followers will know what's going on with my life.**

**Okay, I think that's all. I'm stalling either way. So let's get going.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters in my stories that I did not create, CBS (and technically ABC) does - just getting that out there, especially since Viacom owns CBS (but that's a whole different story that I won't get into right now).**

* * *

><p>Spencer returned to the BAU, a fire in his eyes at the prospect of his son being taken by that son of a bitch LaMontagne.<p>

JJ immediately ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Spence," she said, her voice cracking. "We need to get him back."

"Don't worry, Jen," Spencer said. "We will get him back. I didn't give up when Halelipz had you hostage and I'm not giving up now."

The two of them joined the others in the round table room.

"All right," Hotch said. "Let's get to work. What do we know about William LaMontagne, Jr.?"

"Born February 6th, 1977, in New Orleans," JJ began. "Raised there by his parents. His mother died when Will was seven by a serial killer, which is ultimately what inspired him and his father to become police officers. Will went straight into law enforcement after high school and started off as a rookie cop under his father's watch. They both ended up catching his mom's killer in 1995. The went up in the ranks at the NOLA until Katrina."

"From there on, we know everything else," Spencer said. "He must've joined up with Halelipz to secure him getting Henry back after the divorce. He didn't count on me stopping him. The fact that he broke out is amazing. He was put into solitary in a maximum security prison."

"They're saying he tricked a guard and stole his uniform," Morgan said.

"Something doesn't seem right though," Spencer replied. "Did they say how he subdued the guard?"

"They said the guard was knocked out in one hit. Mark on his head proves it."

"What did he use?"

"That hasn't been revealed. We called the prison and they don't know either. Will didn't knock him out with his fists or the wall is what they said. They don't understand because there was nothing in his cell but a mattress."

"Okay, so all we know is how he escaped and what he's doing now. What we need to know is what he used to knock out the guards."

"Why?"

"If he didn't use his fists or a wall, how did he knock out the guard? He might have a partner on the outside."

Morgan stared for a moment. "Good point."

"JJ," Spencer said. "Did Will have anyone he communicated with frequently?"

"Michael Zarghami," JJ said. "He used to work with Will at the MPD. As far as I know, he still works there."

"All right," Hotch said. "We should go and find out where he is right now and if he has any connection to Will's escape."

Spencer got up out of chair, but Hotch stopped him.

"I really don't want to say this, but you need to stay here with JJ. I know you want to lead the charge, but right now, she needs you and we can't risk compromising the investigation with you and JJ."

Spencer wasn't happy about it, but he agreed. He sat down next to JJ and held her close in his arms.

"Everything is going to be okay, Jennifer," Spencer said. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. I realize that this was probably not what was expected, but I'm trying my hardest to pull it together. Either way, that's all for now. I promise the next chapter will be better. Sorry again for the long wait and I'll see you guys next time.<strong>

**-D.C. al Coda**


End file.
